I Love U Stevens
by IlGiovane
Summary: Wendy descubre unos nuevos sentimientos gracias a una breve platica con Marsh, ahora le toca a ella aceptarlos. Bendy. Mención de Style


_**¡Hola nuevamente! :3**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi anterior fic y mas aún a los que comentaron n,n**_

_** No sé si esas mismas personas lean este pero si asi es... Muchas gracias **_**w**

_**South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker**_

* * *

**I Love U Stevens**

-La amas Wendy, la amas-

-No, no la amo, no creo que sea amor. Solo me gusta y… la quiero-

-¿Entonces porque lloras?-

La morocha había levantado la cabeza después de 10 minutos de haber llorando. Su rímel se había escurrido y líneas negras decoraban sus mejillas sonrosadas. Vio a su amigo a los ojos. El la tomo del rostro y limpio sus lágrimas depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

-Aquí voy a estar cuando lo necesites Wendy-

La pelinegra caminaba rumbo a su casa, el calor de la tarde la acompañaba, algo extraño en un poblado como South Park. Sentía los ojos calientes y un vacío indescriptible en el pecho. Su mente y su corazón estaban realmente confundidos. Sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga se estaban transformando y eso, le dolía y confundía tanto.

-No la amo, no la amo, no la… amo…-

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Estoy feliz! ¡Feliz! ¡Feliz, Stan!-

-Jeje, realmente la quieres ver ¿No Wendy?-

Después de que el noviazgo de esos dos morochos no funcionará se habían vuelto grandes amigos a tal grado de contarse todos sus secretos, un ejemplo, los gustos de la morocha hacia las mujeres

-Claro que si Stan, hace dos meces que no la veo-

Los dos amigos se encontraban caminando a la casa de la rubia. Hace dos meces que se había ido de vacaciones a Europa y la morocha realmente la extrañaba

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta?-

-Nunca Stan, nunca…-

A pesar de esas palabras, que no podían derrochar más que verdad, Wendy no borró esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-¿Por qué?-

Stan no entendía. No era tan difícil revelar sus sentimientos, él lo había hecho con Kyle y este le correspondió. La fémina se detuvo por primera vez y miro con seriedad a su acompañante

-Tengo miedo a perderla…-

Al fin había comprendido. El temor de Testaburger era entendible. Era diferente su caso al de Stan y Kyle, ellos habían sido mejores amigos desde siempre y el desinterés del pelirrojo hacia las mujeres daba a entender que las probabilidades de Stan estaban a las de ganar

Al poco tiempo habían llegado al hogar Stevens. Wendy estaba emocionada, la noche anterior había acordado por teléfono con su rubia que esa tarde se verían en la casa de esta. Le había comprado una bolsa de sus dulces favoritos: gusanitos de goma azucarados

-Toca el timbre, vamos-

-Ya voy, ya voy-

Stan la alentaba, sin embargo después de tocar repetidas veces el dichoso timbre, salió la señora de la casa en vez de la pequeña Stevens

-¿Y-y… Bebe?-

La morocha tartamudeaba, esperaba ver a su niña querida y ese sentimiento en su estomago le decía que lo que venia no seria algo agradable… para ella

-Oh Wendy, ¿Bebe? acaba de salir con su nuevo novio, un tal Trent-

-Bu-bueno, gracias señora Stevens… ¿Le puede dar esto a Bebe cuando regrese?-

-Oh claro querida, le encantan estos dulces, cuídate mucho camino a casa, hasta luego-

Empezaba a atardecer y la pareja de morochos se encontraba en un parque cerca de la casa de Marsh. Ella estaba inconsolable y él no podía quedarse mas tiempo con ella, su amado pelirrojo lo esperaba en el cine

-Me tengo que ir Wendy, pero piensa bien las cosas. Mira como te pones por algo que no tiene mucha importancia-

-¿Q-que quieres de-cir?-

-Que tu, mi pequeña amiga, estas bien enamorada-

**END FLASH BACK**

El cálido viento del ocaso chocaba con el rostro de Wendy. Estaba en su habitación, con la cabeza afuera de la ventana y recargada en la palma de su mano. El llanto había cesado hace media hora y su mente se había estabilizado. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y de nueva cuenta finas lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Ya había comprendido las cosas.

-Yo… realmente… la amo…-

-..._Te Amo Stevens_...-

El viento ondeaba su oscuro cabello y se llevaba consigo esas sinceras palabras para que llegaran a los oídos de su hermosa princesa.

Haberse sincerado a si misma le ayudaba a dar el siguiente paso:

_ ...Declararse a su niña..._

* * *

_**Hellow~ **_** ^0^/**

**_Debo admitir que lo plasmado aqui, es algo similar a lo que viví no hace mucho u,u_**

**_Pero a diferencia, mi mente sigue confundida y no se que hacer... ~ _**

**_ Generalmente no soy de esas personas enamoradizas y trato de negar de una manera muy frecuente mis sentimientos, porque ya me han fallado anteriormente _**

**_¡Quiero ser una Craig Tucker 0! ¡Y mandar a todos y a todo a la mierda!_**

**_...pero soy humana con defectos y sentimientos... u,u_**

**_Bueeno..._**

**_Gracias por leer hasta aqui mi amado publico n,n/_**

**IlGiovane**


End file.
